The Star
by Reef2VampireBlood
Summary: When Sakura releases a mysterious girl from her card, she realizes she's no creation of Clow. She's an actual person who was trapped in the card after a series of events that happened thousands of years ago... And her destiny lies with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is not my first attempt at fan fiction. I came up with this story in elementary school, and it finally came to me write a fan fiction.**

Chapter 1

Sakura walked down the hall of the old house. She had told Li it was bad idea to sneak in here, but did he ever listen? Not really.

_Stubborn, as usual._ Sakura thought with a sigh, turning on her flashlight. _If we're caught, we're in so much trouble. But he said he sensed something here… I might as well look._

"Li, where are you?" she called up the stairs. There was no answer. "Seriously, Li, this place is creeping me out!"

"Gosh, Sakura, could you be anymore of a wimp?" Li called from upstairs after a moment. "Come up here. I sense something around here, but I can't locate it."

Sakura gulped, and walked slowly up the stairs. They creaked as she stepped, sending a shiver down her spine. Once she reached the top, she saw Li slipping into one of the rooms. "Um… I'll check in here." Sakura called to him, walking into one of the other rooms.

There were a few candles scattered across the room, some old dusty books, etcetera… The place looked like some old history museum that recently was hit by a hurricane. Sakura sighed, and tried to focus. The sense was coming from in here… She smiled, knowing she had sensed it before Li had.

But where was it coming from, exactly? She looked around every corner of the room, looked at all the walls for secret passages, and flipped through almost all the books. Was it on the roof, maybe? No, it was coming from this exact room… She could feel it.

"Li, I sensed it in here." Sakura finally called to him, surrendering to the fact she needed help searching. Li peeked through the door.

"Hush." he urged, and looked away as if making sure there was nothing there. "Did you not hear that?"

Sakura gulped. "H-hear what?" she stammered as he ran off. She stood up, walking out of the room and looking down to the first floor. There was nothing there.

"Sakura, did you check down here earlier?" Li asked from downstairs.

"I thought I did." Sakura replied, running down the stairs to join him. The sense suddenly grew stronger… As if it had recently moved down here. "That wasn't here before." she whispered.

"Do you think it's a card?" Li asked, and Sakura detected a hint of excitement in his voice. Li was never excited about anything, she had thought.

"No, I don't think so. I would have a clearer sense of it. It's definitely different…" Her voice trailed off as she looked around the room. It was completely empty apart from a stand on the far side. And on the stand was a book in a glass case.

"That wasn't there before." Li and Sakura both whispered.

"Sakura, you look at it." Li said, turning around to look at her.

_Since when does Li let me do anything?_ Sakura wondered, looking at him suspiciously. Li had definitely been acting weird ever since they got in here… Maybe it was something about the house. Maybe he was excited because they were soon going to leave, and he just didn't want to know what was with the book.

"Okay." Sakura answered at last, and she stepped forward. As she past, Li almost reached out as if to grab her. But he seemed to resist the powerful urge to do it himself and took a step back, looking away.

Sakura wondered when the book had gotten here during their time here. She hadn't been upstairs for more than twenty minutes before Li had seen something.

Had she? What time was it, anyways? Sakura couldn't remember, but she knew she had to hurry before her brother found out she was gone.

She took more cautious steps toward the glass case, staring at the book inside. As she approached, she realized there was a star on the cover, but nothing more. This couldn't be related to the cards, could it? Yet again, who knew?

Sakura sighed, taking the final step of approach. She stared at the book for a minute before reaching out to grab the case.

The case dissolved into thin air.

Li just watched from behind her. Sakura stared for another moment, still confused. Her arms were out in front of her, reaching, instinctively, for the book. She closed her hands into fists and stood there, looking nervously back at Li for some form of reassurance. He was staring there, looking like Li.

_Here goes nothing._ Sakura thought.

She put one arm back in place at her side, and reached out to open the book. She flipped the cover over, and the first page was blank. She flipped the page impatiently to see a title, "The Star." It sounded like a card, but Kero had never mentioned anything about a card called "The Star." So she flipped the title page.

There was a card there, with a picture of a girl. Sakura looked at it for a moment and blinked, confused.

The card began to glow. Li gasped from behind her, and she was suddenly blown across the room.

"Sakura…!" Li shouted as Sakura passed, flying toward the stairs. He reached out as if trying to stop her, but she had been blown away too fast. He tripped, and the light engulfed the room.

Sakura couldn't see into the room, and she hit the rail of the stairs with a hard thud. "Ah!" she shrieked, before falling to the floor. "Li!" she screamed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, emerging from the light, looking up at her. He had crawled out. The light was beginning to dim, and they both looked back.

There, standing in the room in front of the stand, the card on the floor ahead of her, was a girl. She had two braided strands of hair in front, short brown hair tucked carefully behind her ears. She slowly opened her eyes; they were a dark green. She was wearing a white dress that went past her feet, and she looked very confused at where she was.

"Who… Who is that?" Sakura managed to stutter to Li.

"A card…?" Li said, dumbfounded. He looked at Sakura, but she just shrugged and he turned back to the girl.

The girl went from confused to frightened the instant she saw them sitting there. "Where am I?" she asked, panicked. "Who are you people?"

Li sat up, staring at the girl. Sakura crawled up beside him. _Did she come from the card?_ she wondered.

"Who are we? A better question would be, who are _you_?"

The girl looked at him, fear in her eyes. She spoke one word then, and Sakura knew instantly that she had just changed all of their lives. The three of them were suddenly thrown together, as if forced together, as if it was destined to be. The one word, her name, had something about it that Sakura found confusing, and at the same time made her _know_ that something had led to this. She just wasn't sure what.

"Star." she replied quietly.

And Li knew it, too. Sakura looked at him, and saw a look on his face… A face that told her he knew. And this girl, Star, knew it, too. Something had forced her together.

Li suddenly smiled strangely.

Someone, not something, had forced them together. He looked at Sakura with that smile on his face. It was his smile to show he was better.

Sakura knew then. _She_ had forced them together. Li was rubbing it in her face.

Something bad would come out of this.


	2. Chapter 2 Cloud Reed

**This is a chapter based on the story of a (badly drawn) comic that I made a long time ago. Any questions, just ask in the review. But I won't answer anything that will ruin the story.**

Chapter 2

Star had emerged from a card… But it wasn't a Clow Card.

Sakura was very confused, just staring at her. She didn't want to look at Li, in case he was still smiling.

What was the reason of this card's existence? And why had she been trapped in it?

"Now, who are _you?_" Star asked, her eyes flicking from Li to Sakura.

"This is Li." Sakura said, more calm than she realized she could have been right now. "And I'm Sakura."

"A team of Card Captors?" Star whispered, just barely loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"How do you know about the Clow Cards?" Li asked, eyes narrowing. _Well, _thought Sakura, _she was trapped in a card, so of course she probably knows._

"What do you mean, Clow?" Star turned away from them, looking at the card on the floor. The picture, Star's picture, was gone. "Then… Do you two not know of Cloud Reed?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She dared a look at Li, who was staring at Star in shock. Cloud Reed? Who was Cloud Reed?

"Cloud Reed?" Li repeated, confused.

"Yes…" Star said, her voice little more than a whisper. She turned to Sakura. "If you are Card Captors, how do you not know of Cloud Reed?"

"We're Card Captors, yes…" Sakura murmured, trying to go through things in her mind. "But, we captured all of the Clow Cards… We know nothing of…"

"Cloud Reed." Star repeated, and Sakura heard a bit of sadness in her voice. Sakura was very confused… What connection did this girl have to Clow… And this mysterious new man, Cloud Reed, which apparently even Li had not heard of until this point?

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked at Li, who was staring right at her now. "It will be morning soon. We have to get home…" He looked at Star, who had picked up her card and was now looking at it. "Take her to your house and hide her. Keep her there for a while…"

"But, why do I have to take her to my house? Can't we leave her here for a while?" Sakura asked, glancing nervously at Star. "I mean, how am I going to get her out of the house, if I even manage to get her in? And why do we have to keep track of her, anyways?"

"Just do it." Li demanded, turning away to the door. "Call Madison as soon as you can, have her get extra clothes."

"Li, don't ditch me here with her!" Sakura whispered urgently. She raised an eyebrow. "Why do we need extra clothes?"

"Because Star can't run around in a dress…" Li said, and sighed his you're-so-stupid-why-do-I-even-bother sigh. "Then meet me later…" He began to leave the room.

"But… But…" Sakura stuttered. She sighed, looking away in surrender. He wasn't going to listen to her at this point.

_I can't really blame him…_ Sakura thought. _He just learned of Cloud Reed, and probably has to figure out if the guy is real or not._

"Where do I meet you?" she called after him, hearing the front door open.

"School, I guess." Li called. He didn't seem to be paying attention… Sakura couldn't really blame him.

"Okay…" she muttered, and turned back to Star.

What was she doing?

She had her eyes closed, facing the card, and something on her forehead was… Glowing?

Star suddenly opened her eyes, the glowing disappearing before she looked at Sakura. "Where did Li go?" she asked.

"Home, I think… It's almost morning." Sakura answered.

"Can I go home?" Star asked, hope in her voice.

"Where is your home?" Sakura asked, but Star looked away, closing her eyes. She either had no idea, or she didn't think she was ever going back at this point. Her life, at this point, was in the hands of two people she had never even met.

"Uh, let's go to my house." Sakura suggested.

Star sighed and looked longingly at her card as if _it_ were her home.

_Maybe that's exactly what it is._ Sakura thought.

"Okay." Star replied after a long moment.

"But we have to be quiet. My dad and Tory can't know you're there."

"Okay." Star repeated, and Sakura wondered if she was even listening.

"Until we talk to Kero…" Sakura began, walking over to Star. She reached for the card, but Star stepped away quickly. "I think I should hold onto the card."

"No, I'll hold on to it." Star said, staring at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"But-"

"I said _no_." Star said, stepping away again.

_Star's only connection to her home…_ Sakura guessed. "Okay, Star. Just a suggestion." Sakura said, managing to smile at her.

But Star did not smile back. She returned her gaze to the card.

So Sakura started walking off, Star following a few feet behind. And as they left, Star said something Sakura found strange. She had not been meant to hear it, she guessed, but had either way. She turned back to Star to see her standing there in the doorway, looking at the sky.

"Tevion…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(This isn't my best chapter, but I hope you understand, it's easier to do it through Sakura's point of view. Star is actually a complicated character… It's easier to do Star's point of view whenever we're doing stuff about her family. In this case, it was very, very difficult. Luckily, I only did the first half of the chapter in Star's point of view, so some of it is better than the rest.)**

My name is Star.

Just Star, for I never knew my parents. I was raised by the Elders, and I worked with the Oracle.

The Oracle… I was with him up until a few moments ago, when I was suddenly in some creepy house, with two strange people I didn't know staring at me. I don't understand what happened exactly, but it has something to do with this mysterious card.

I had seen the card once before, a long, long time ago. It has to be my earliest memory… It was somehow connected to my parents.

I remember what happened before I was whisked away to this strange place. I was in the middle of an argument with the Oracle…

"Star, can you come here for a minute?"

Star looked up from her book. On the page was a picture of "The Planet," one of the last cards Cloud had thought of making. "Coming, Cloud!" she called.

She stood up and closed the book, quickly walking out of her room. She went across the main hall into the study, where Cloud Reed sat waiting. **(He looks exactly like Li, but ten years older.)**

"What is it?" Star asked as she entered. Cloud looked up from his own book, and Star saw it was a sketch book he had been drawing in.

"I need you to take this to the Elders." Cloud replied, tearing out the page and holding it out to him. "Or, better yet, personally take it to Shenu, okay?"

"Why the old man?" Star asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at the picture. "Oh, it's a card. What's this one?"

He didn't reply for a moment. He stared at the paper, and then looked at her, "It's a very special card."

"Oh, a special card… It doesn't have a name on it." Star said, looking closer at it.

"Just take it to the old man, okay?" Cloud said, looking away.

"What-…" Star cut off, and she noticed the picture on the card. "Why do you have this card?" she asked him. "Why is it here?"

He didn't answer. He simply lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Why is it here?" she repeated. "You told me you were getting rid of it… That I'd never see it again! You told me that it was the only connection to my mother's death!"

"Shut up!" Cloud suddenly shouted. "I know. I drew it. It's not the same thing. It's not what you think. Just take it to Shenu!"

But as soon as he finished his sentence, the light came… The light that engulfed the picture first, and then the entire room, causing Star to close her eyes…

She stood there, her eyes closed. A tear started rolling down her cheek at the very sight of the card, but it suddenly dissolved.

_The card is evil._ Star thought. _That card is evil._

It didn't have to have a name.

The Death was an unforgettable card.

Sakura sat on her bed, Star standing by the closed door, Kero sitting in the middle of the floor, staring at her.

"Kero, what do you know about this?" Sakura asked, breaking the long silence.

"This girl is from another world." Kero answered, still staring at Star. Star was holding onto her card, staring back at him. "That's clear to see… But I don't know anything about this Cloud Reed person."

Sakura looked at Star and sighed. So Kero didn't know anything either. "Star, what can you tell us about yourself? Like, where do you come from?" she asked. Star looked at her, her eyes darkening.

"I'll tell you all I can, if it will help me get home." she said, sitting down on the floor beside the door. Saturday was here at last, the light of dawn coming in through Sakura's window.

"We don't know, Star… But it would help if we knew something." Sakura said. Kero simply sat where he was, waiting.

"Okay…" Star murmured. She paused a moment before beginning.

"I was born in the Star Realm, where I got my name." she began. "I didn't know my parents, but I was told that my mother had to take me to the Elders, because I held the mark of an Oracle." Her forehead suddenly glowed as she spoke, and Sakura saw what had been glowing before. There was a star there, with a circle connecting all five points.

"What's an Oracle?" Sakura asked, looking at Kero.

"An all-powerful being." he answered.

"Oh…" Sakura said, and looked back to Star.

"My parents had to leave me with the Elders and their current Oracle." Star continued, the star on her forehead disappearing suddenly. "Their current Oracle looks a lot like Li… When I mentioned him before, you both looked shocked."

"Wait…" Sakura stopped her there. "Do you mean… Cloud Reed is your Oracle?"

"Yes, that's right. Cloud Reed is the Oracle who creates the cards. I sensed you two were Card Captors, but apparently the ones in this world capture the cards of Clow." Star said, and looked away from them. "The Elders and Cloud all lived in Tevion. It's a huge building shaped like an eagle, usually called the Tevion base. Many years ago, I was told that my parents had been killed by a card the Elders created themselves… They told me my parents had to die, because they held some terrible secret. I never questioned them, though…"

"What was the card?" Kero asked her, his ear twitching anxiously.

"The Death." Star whispered, and Sakura barely heard her. "And I saw that card right before I was brought here. Cloud told me he had gotten rid of it for good… But he recreated it. He wanted me to give it to the Elders so they could make it back into a card, and that's when you found my card. Anyways, after my parents died, the former Oracle, who up until that point had been training Cloud Reed, was locked away in the Rogance Palace at the corner of the world."

"Rogance Palace?" Sakura repeated.

"Rogance is the sacred Guardian Beast. It is said that the Oracles sleep there for a million years, protected by the Guardian Beast until they are needed in the world once more." Kero said, looking up at Sakura from the floor.

"And you never mentioned this because…?"

"Because Rogance has nothing to do with this realm, Sakura." Kero said angrily. "This girl doesn't belong in this world, don't you understand? Every moment she's here, I sense there's something wrong. I know you do, too."

Sakura's bad feeling had been correct.

_I knew it… And so did Li. Maybe he wasn't worried about the Cloud Reed situation at all. Maybe it was whatever Star has brought to this world with her._

"Can you tell us anything else?" Kero asked Star, but she shook her head, still avoiding their eyes.

"Star… Are you sure there's nothing else?" Sakura asked, staring at her. "I mean, it's really important."

Star looked up at Sakura, directly in the eye. Then she looked away. "There is something…" she said quietly.

"What?" Kero asked angrily. Sakura glared at him.

"Actually, two things… First of all, every time I touch a card, I gain its power. I'm not sure if that's important or not, but…"

"What else?" Kero urged her.

She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I recognized Li. I knew from the moment I saw him…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Sakura asked. _How did she know Li?_

"I don't know how I knew… But…"

"_What is it?_" Kero asked.

Star looked directly at Sakura.

"I once had a half-brother and two sisters." she cried out suddenly. "I don't know what happened to them. Nobody ever even told me, I somehow just remember it."

She finished so quickly, Sakura wasn't sure she heard right. But she had heard right. Star cried right after she said it. Sakura stood their, her mouth dropped open, and she stared at Star in shock.

How could this be? She had said…

"Li is my half-brother!"


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Surprise

**Chapter 4**

**(I finally came out with an update! YES! -happiness-)**

She was confused, Sakura had decided later in the day, while skating home. She had left Star alone with Kero, and was a bit worried.

Which ended up being exactly what she should be. When she got home, she went up to her room quickly. Her father and brother, luckily, weren't home. When she opened the door...

Some guy was sitting there.

Star was sitting on Sakura's bed, looking at the guy. He jumped up, looking traumatized, and said, "Sakura! You're finally home!"

Sakura looked at Star. "Um... I'm afraid to ask, but who is this?"

Star laughed nervously. "That's... uh, Kero."

There was silence for a few moments. Sakura stared wide-eyed at "Kero" and examined him. Blue eyes, blonde hair. And for some reason, he appeared Sakura's age. Yet again, so did Star. He was wearing some old t-shirt and pants.

"What?" she finally managed.

The other girl was looking at them both nervously. "Um, well, Kero was asking me all these annoying questions..."

Kero continued, "And her forehead suddenly started glowing." He looked at her. "What's with that?"

She ignored him. "Next thing I know... Poof. He's human."

Sakura almost fell over. All she could manage was, "Wow."

-

The night came and passed quickly. The next morning, it was decided.

"You two are coming to school with me?!" Sakura almost yelled, but instead just whispered loudly.

Star looked as if it were the worst idea ever thought of, and Kero just nodded. In his human form. Sakura wouldn't ever get over that. "What if someone comes in here when you're not home? There's not really space to hide when you're..." He made a face. "Human."

Both the girls had to agree with that. While Star easily managed to jump out from the window (though it was two stories up), Kero had a bit more trouble. Star had to catch him. It was lucky that she seemed to be stronger, and more athletic, than she appeared. They took a different route to the school (and would have gotten lost if Kero hadn't remembered the way) and met Sakura at the front door. They were supposed to be new students or something.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked into the school. "I just remembered... Li wasn't here yesterday."

Both her and Kero wondered where he was, but Star seemed distracted. She had no idea how to act around normal people.

Kero sighed. "Isn't this just going to be so fun?" he said sarcastically.

**(Sorry it's really short. I haven't been working on this so long, I'm out of touch with the characters. I should be updating all of my stories soon. Hopefully.)**


End file.
